Six Little Ponies
by Steampunk Kimono
Summary: This is a spoof of Ten Little Indians, more popularly known as And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie. Six little ponies are trapped on Equestrian Island, and when they start to die one by one, the remaining ponies have to face the truth: one of them is a vicious murderer, and only the dead are above suspicion...
1. Chapter 1

Anywho, my first MLP:Fim fic, and I'm so inspired! I just read Agatha Christie's AMAZING book, And Then There Were None. If you haven't read it, I highly suggest that you do. It's a bundle of amazing goodness. I'm trying to follow the format of the book, the first chapter introduces all the characters, the second or third will introduce MURDER MOST FOUL! The format will change though, because in the book there are ten characters, and in this fic, it'll only be six. I don't know if I'll add any pairings yet, please tell me if you want me to! I'm totally open to suggestions!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

Reviews make my day! Send me some love!

* * *

Six little ponies out for a drive;

The lights flicker out and then there were five.

Five little ponies visiting the moore;

One goes for a swim and then there were four.

Four little ponies having afternoon tea;

One drinks too much and then there were three.

Three little ponies go looking for clues;

One suffers a headache and then there were two.

Two little ponies go to have some fun;

They play a bit too rough and then there was one.

One little pony afraid and alone;

She went and killed herself and then there were none.

* * *

A small purple pony sat uncomfortably in the first-class carriage of the claustrophobic train, sandwiched by none other than her unruly pet dragon, who was currently chomping rather loudly on a small satchel of precious stones, and a stranger who had dozed off two hours ago, and found her shoulder to be the perfect pillow. As you can imagine, these intrusions were more than distracting to the piteous pony, who was trying ever so hard to focus on the novel she was reading. Ever since she had recieved a weekend's vacation time from her tiresome job as the only librarian in Canterlot, she had hurriedly stuffed her belongings into her cramped suitcase, and after quadruple-checking to confirm that she had packed all the neccesities, she galloped to the train station to fulfill her dream of visiting none other than Equestrian Island.

Now, back to her current predicament. This pony in question, unicorn to be precise, was none other than Twilight Sparkle. As Princess Celestia's apprentice, she was extremely skilled in magic. After numerous years of studying under the princess's guidance, she could have earned any job in the kingdom that she wished, yet she made the choice to found Canterlot's most extensive library, a feat that she considered her greatest pride. Twilight enjoyed her work very much, but was nonetheless over the moon when the princess had granted her a vacation, even if said princess had hinted not-so-subtley that her leave should be spent on Equestrain Island.

In truth, Twilight had been called in to assist the island's amateur librarian until she could manage the job herself. Even if her vacation would be spent tutoring somepony, Twilight couldn't find it in her heart to care. After all, she had dreamed of visiting Equestrian Island ever since she was a filly! She certainly hoped the island would live up to her train ride certainly wasn't.

* * *

"OH MY GOODNESS! I'm SO excited for this trip! Aren't you?! Oh, wait never mind! I don't even know you!" shouted an overly enthusiastic pink pony, causing a series of groans, "sshh!"es, and "whoever forgot to give that kid her meds is dead to me"s to chorus throughout the third-class carriage. The poor passengers had suffered through nearly three and a half hours of the brightly colored pony and her obnoxious explanations. By this time, she had received numerous threats, condescending looks, and there was even one pony that whipped out their cell phone and recorded her antics.

Of course, she ignored all of it. Nothing could ruin her mood today! She was going to Equestrian Island! Ever since her employers, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, sent her on a business trip to the famous island, the pink pony couldn't contain her excitement and eagerness. Mr. Cake's words kept repeating in her head: _Pinkie, I know this is short notice, but Mrs. Cake and I have important business to attend to, but we promised a family on Equestrian Island that we would cater for a party they're hosting. We think you're responsible enough to handle a weekend there, right?_

Pinkie couldn't help but let out an ear-piercing squeal of happiness that caused a number of irritated moans to escape her fellow passenger's lips. This weekend would be so much fun!

* * *

A blue pony soared through the air, her soft strands of rainbow colored mane whipping her face. "Pfft. Trains. Who needs 'em when you have a pair of wings like mine?" she bragged. A smirk crossed her face and she flapped her wings a bit harder, increasing her speed by, I don't know, 20 percent. This was her element, her absolute reason for living. Even as a filly, she knew she wanted to be a great flyer. 9 years of brutal training at various flying academies, 23 citizenship awards, and 38 trophies later, she had finally been accepted as a Wonderbolt. A Wonderbolt! She was graced with the pleasure of performing all over Equestria, and had become quite popular with the crowds. Her ego freshly inflated, she began to execute various aerial routines, loving the feeling of the wind brushing against her face and tangling her mane. As her wings cut through the wispy clouds like blades, she extracted a messily written letter from her canvas saddlebag, and reread it to herself.

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_Hey girl! I haven't seen you in forever! Well, actually I have, on the TELEVISION! I knew you were good at flying when we were back in the academy, but I never knew you were Wonderbolt Material! Anyway, I'm living on Equestrian Island nowadays, and was wondering if you might want to hang out and maybe have a race? Does next weekend work for you?_

Rainbow Dash couldn't make out the signature; the ink was smudged across the page. It didn't matter to her though, if it was one of her friends from the academy, there was no way she'd pass up the opportunity to catch up with them. And if it was just another one of the thick-skulled imbeciles that used to tease her, then there was DEFINITELY no way she'd pass up the opportunity to flaunt her success over them. This is mind, she pushed herself faster, determined to reach Equestrian Island as soon as possible.

* * *

Rarity pursed her lips irritably when her jewel-encrusted cab encountered a rock on the dirt road, causing her pudgy white cat to jump about three feet and land atop her owner's head. After prying the screeching cat's claws from her now-tangled hair, she proceeded to scream at her chauffer. "Are you TRYING to kill us?!"

Receiving no reply, Rarity huffed and rummaged through her handbag until she found her hairbrush and compact. Gazing intently at the small mirror, she began to frantically preen herself, ensuring that not a hair was out of place. Once she was satisfied with her glossy curls, she returned the items to her handbag and fished out a travel-sized cat brush. Goodness, it had taken her forever to find one in the markets. It seems as though no one feels the need to ensure their feline's pristine beauty while on vacation!

Vacation. It had been so long since she had one of those. It wasn't that she was unsatisfied with her employment as a seamstress, she really did love it, but ever since her business sky-rocketed last year with her spring clothing line, she barely ever left her workshop. Naturally, with the arrival of an invitation to a party on Equestrian Island, she figured that a weekend would be just what she needed to inspire her new clothing line. Equestrian Island was famed to be extremely posh, exactly Rarity's taste. Perhaps she'd meet somepony to endorse her new line! But of course, she couldn't impress anypony with her distressed cat, now could she?

"Opal, darling, I need you to come out of the corner now. Mommy needs to brush you. Your fur is all out of place!" Unsurprisingly, the cat didn't budge, but dug it's claws into the floor, splintering the wood.

"Opal! I insist that you come here immediately! Don't make me come over there!" Not seeing any response, Rarity scowled and advanced upon the cat. As soon as her hoof hit the floor, though, Opal bared her teeth and pounced on her owner's head again, earning a shriek from the white pony.

* * *

A light yellow pony sat in a third-class carriage with her hooves pulled to her chest, her pink mane drooping over her tightly shut eyes. Beside her, a white rabbit petted her mane, trying to calm the shaking bundle of nerves that was his owner, an unimpressed look sketched on his face.

"A-Angel? I-I'm so sorry, I really need to pull myself together. Sh-she's just so scary..."

As if on cue, a very noisy pink pony screamed out, "OH MY GOSH GUYS! WE SHOULD TOTALLY SING A SONG!" The yellow pony peeked out from behind her waterfall of cotton-candy colored mane to give Angel a pained expression. He returned her look with one that said, _'Really, Fluttershy?'_

Fluttershy nodded softly and reluctantly used a hoof to brush her mane away from her face. The action was completely futile though, as it fell right back to it's previous location, draped like a curtain over her gleaming eyes. "You're right, Angel. I need to enjoy this trip. After all, it isn't every day that I get invited to stay at Equestrian Island." The paranoid pony was able to muster a small smile at the thought. It had always been her dream to visit Equestrian Island. After all, it was famous for its unique species of animals that Fluttershy just couldn't wait to befriend, and when she was called in to take care of a woman's baby dragon over the weekend, how could she possibly refuse?

Her train of thought was abruptly interrupted by that pink pony again. "100 BOTTLES OF POP ON THE WALL, 100 BOTTLES OF POP! TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND, 99 BOTTLES OF POP ON THE WALL!"

And before Angel knew it, his frightened owner was curled into herself again, gently rocking back and forth. "Sh-she's insane..." Angel sighed and rolled his eyes before taking up his previous stance, stroking the pony's mane.

* * *

Applejack trotted along the worn, beaten trail, smiling at the satisfying _clop_ that her hooves made when they struck the dirt. Her saddlebag was piled high with freshly harvested apples that she would share with her hosts when she reached Equestrian Island.

Equestrian Island! Just the name of the place made the orange pony's heart swell with excitement. She had only ever heard stories of the fascinating island, and now here she was, walking up to the dock that would take her there! Applejack still couldn't believe that it was happening. It was only, what, two days ago that she had received that sealed envelope with her written gracefully on it in fancy cursive. Out of thousands of ponies, _she_ had been chosen to spend the weekend in the largest mansion on the island with only five other guests!

Applejack grinned and galloped up to the dock, being careful not to drop any apples. They would make such a lovely apple pie! Or cobbler...or tart...or crumble...


	2. ATTENTION ALL READERS!

_ATTENTION ALL READERS!_

I'm so sorry if you thought his was an update, but really, ME?! You really thought that I of all people would update so quickly?! Yeah, I hate when people do this too, but as my readers, I think you guys should know that I won't be able to update for a while. I will be on vacation until the 12th, and I probably won't have wifi. But hey! I can probably write a few chapters during a 10 hour flight!

Anyways, thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and comments! I love you guys so much and I'm glad that you like my stories. By the way, I've decided that I'll be hosting a raffle. The winner gets their own one shot, and can choose the pairing, and what it's about. If you want to enter, just drop me a PM. The winner will be chosen at random.

_LOVE YOU GUYS!_

_~ Steampunk Kimono_


End file.
